The present invention relates to shelters, and more particularly to shelters having flexible side walls that may be removed for disassembly, transportation and/or storage of the shelter.
Collapsible structures are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,386 to Burns (xe2x80x9cthe ""386 Patentxe2x80x9d) shows a collapsible structure with a flexible foraminous material extended around the frame. The ""386 Patent further shows a unitary sidewall flexibly fastened together by means of a strip of binding tape sewed together to connect sidewall strips. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,681 to Lyons shows a free-standing outdoor enclosure including a flexible skin mounted to a frame.
One drawback associated with these and other prior art shelters is the flexibility of the sidewall when assembled and connected to a supporting frame. Such flexible sidewalls are supported by the frames, and do not themselves add structural support to the shelters. In addition, such flexible sidewalls of the prior art cannot be easily wound upon themselves to facilitate transportation and storage.
Accordingly tis an object of the present invention to overcome these and other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention is directed toward a shelter comprising a frame assembly, and a roof assembly and flexible sidewall assembly releasably connected thereto. The frame assembly includes a plurality of upright frame members laterally spaced relative to each other and a plurality of lateral frame members extending laterally between and interconnecting the upright frame members. Additionally, the lateral frame members prevent the upright frame members from moving laterally relative to each other.
The flexible sidewall assembly includes a first sidewall frame, a second sidewall fame, and at least one flexible sidewall connected at one end to the first sidewall frame and connected at another end to the second sidewall frame and extending therebetween. The first and second sidewall frames are each connectable to the upright and/or the lateral frame members. The second sidewall frame is positioned laterally relative to the first sidewall frame on the frame assembly with the flexible sidewall extending therebetween.
The flexible sidewall assembly further includes at least one tensioning device connected to the flexible sidewall for securing it to the fame assembly in a taut condition. The tensioning device defines a locked position fixedly securing the flexible sidewall to the frame assembly in a taut condition, and an unlocked position wherein the flexible sidewall is movable relative to the frame assembly.
One advantage of the present invention is that the flexible sidewall assembly can be pulled taut by employing a tensioning device such that the sidewall becomes rigid. Another advantage of the present invention is that the flexible sidewall, when in a taut condition, provides additional support to the frame assembly and shelter.